fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Crowling
(ruse) 12 Apostles of Argulia (ruse) Agasha (defected) 88 Saints|relatives = Hades Martyr (father) Julian S. Alexander (mother) Ghost Hunter (elder sister) Monster Hunter (elder sister) God Killer (elder sister) Ochako Honda (elder sister)}} Diablo Crowling '(ディアブロ クローリング, ''Diaburo Kurooringu), also known as the 'Black Death '(ブラック ディアス, Durakku Diasu) is a "Archangel" hailing from the Southern Continent of Septem, being the "cousin" to Athena Crowling, Artemis Crowling, and Annabeth Crowling. Later her true identity is revealed, as well as her true name of Diablo Winsomer Martyr. She is the main antagonist of the Next Generation Arc of Candlelight Talk ''and eventually returns in the Next Generation Arc of ''Redemption of the Goddess Diablo, as a protagonist. She was a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild but that turned out to be a ruse, in addition she was a "member" of the 12 Apostles of Argulia that also turned out to be a ruse. She was the commander of Agasha`s troops before her defection, and became a member of the 88 Saints after her defection from Agasha`s military forces. She holds the spot of "Pegasus", due to her willingness to give up her life of crime after seeing what it does to other people. Her true race is listed as Goddess. Appearance Diablo has turquoise eyes and medium length gray hair held by a red headband. She has straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears black socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings. Personality '''Kuh! Kuh! Kuh! Fear me pathetic humans for I stand here not as a human but as a Goddess for that is my true race. The rubbish I sprouted about being your friend was nothing more than trash to be discarded as needed.' - ''Diablo Crowling to Fairy Tail. Diablo is a complex individual as she has bipolar disorder, being imbued with various personalities some of which take precedence over her "original" personality, that of a cruel, callous, cold-hearted dictator who lusts over her children and desires to marry them so that none may claim them as their own. Due to that fact, that she was abused during her time as a slave, she associates the word "discipline" as good and the word "love" as trash and to be disposed of like garbage. She is noted to have a perfect sense of judgment when it comes to people. Upon holding a gun, her sense of right and wrong vanish as she singularly focuses on the mission objective. Due to this narrow-minded mindset once she picks up a gun; she displays a personality much like her "original" personality. She speaks in a robotic tone of voice referring to herself as a "tool" and her missions as "orders" that she believes must be followed regardless of her own objections towards such a plan. Her known personalities like to take control of her body when it is convenient to do so; when there is a need to, and when her safety takes first priority above all. Here are a list of her known "persons": * '''Zanzenopia Opal: The first and "original" one of her "persons; Zanzenopia is a cold-hearted, callous, and determined individual who will kill anybody who gets in her way regardless if they are friends or foe to Zanzenopia. * Arcadia Honda: The second of her "persons", Arcadia speaks in an Edo dialect of Samaritan; the language of Septem. She is the "brain child" of Zanzenopia who believes that Arcadia was born from her mind and thoughts. She is the most analytically smart of all of her "persons"; being capable of solving problems that would take a normal person a lifetime to solve. Due to her smart-minded nature; she is easily one of the most powerful "persons" being capable of fighting and formulating a strategy at the same time. She is the child of Zanzenopia Opal being born from her thoughts and is the eldest sister of Saturn Winsomer, and the other "persons". * Saturn Winsomer: The third of her "persons", Saturn is the strongest of the "persons"; and excels at mental combat even more than Arcadia surpassing even her "elder sister" in that regard. To preserve her great power; her eyes are kept closed and her great power remains restrained. Gifted in the ways of Enlightenment; her words and ways are cryptic even to her own comrades and only time will give those people the answers they seek. Due to her cryptic words that she sprouts, many of her fellow comrades tend not to ask her questions unless it is necessary. * Ginny Honda: The fourth of her "persons", Ginny is the kindest of the "persons"; excelling at mental and physical combat being capable of keeping her calm even in situations of huge danger. The younger sister to Arcadia Honda and Saturn Winsomer; she is the daughter of Zanzenopia Opal. Unlike her elder sisters; she is not skilled in one area but has enormous power being capable of destroying an entire house just by flicking a wall lightly. Within combat she is a passive fighter preferring not to resort to violence until she or her family is in huge danger of being killed by people. Zanzenopia Opal 'is a complicated person and is in love with Diablo`s siblings as well as Diablo herself as she referrers to Diablo as "mine". 'Arcadia Honda 'is one of the more simpler people in Diablo`s mind being a protective force and one of the first of her personalities/minds/faces to befriend her. 'Saturn Winsomer 'is one of the most kindest people residing in Diablo`s mind. 'Ginny Honda 'is one of the more oblivious personalities prone to not respond to letters filled with affection or love. History Diablo was born to her "parents" in the endless wilderness of the Faroe Islands of Denmark, located on the coast of Guviana the capital city of the country of Septem growing up underneath the stars and the open sky. Soon after her 7th birthday, her "parents" died and she was left without anything to survive with. To survive; she made friends with Athena, Athena`s cousin Artemis, and Athena`s adoptive daughter Annabeth Crowling. Born the daughter of two hunters; she was raised to hunt and eventually became a "Goddess" who ruled over the Trees, Weather, Climate due to her swiftness of navigating all over the Faroe Islands by herself without somebody to navigate her. The time she spent in the wilderness eroded her sense of Humanity and Acnologia at some point meets her describing her as a insect before Diablo casually sends him flying with a gust of wind summoned into her hand from the surrounding area. At some point, Diablo awakens as a Goddess and the daughter of Hades Martyr the former ruler of the Underworld, and Julian S. Alexander the ruler of the realm of Agasha. Abilities '''Nameless Magic '(ナメレス滅竜魔法, Nameresu no Mahō): Much like her "niece", Diablo is capable of using Nameless Magic being considered the creator to it and the person who originally created the magic was Diablo. Due to this, she has a immense amount of control that she can use over this magic and she uses it to great effect. Her last hope is to teach Annabeth her "niece" her techniques before her parents seal her away so that Annabeth is ready enough to fight them when she passes on. * '''Blue Ribbon Dance: * Katana Dance: * Jump of the Sea Goat: * Andromeda Nebula: * Second Star: Katana Slash: * Defensive Block * Second Star: Triple Cut: * Nameless Magic: Prayer of Alaya '(ナメレス メージク プラヤー 滅竜魔法, ''Nameresu no Mahō: Purayaa ofu Aaaya): ** '''Devastating Corona (デバステーティング コロナ, Debasuteetingu Korona): ** Orion Corona: ** Second Star Layered Magic Circle: Transformation Magic '(変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō): '''Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Immense Agility Immense Poison Resistance: Immense Hearing: Immense Smell: Keen Intelligence:' ' Regeneration: Healing Magic Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Healer Category:Deities Category:Goddess Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonist Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Hunters Category:Huntress Category:Bow User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User